<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Sheith One-Shots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261781">30 Sheith One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheith [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Carnival, Coffee Shops, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dinner Date, Early Mornings, Fast Dance, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Late Night Conversations, Late Nights, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, NSFW, Party, Partying, Promises, Road Trips, Romantic Soulmates, Shy Smiles, Sickfic, Snapchats, Top Shiro (Voltron), Winter Sweaters, hand holding, musical AU, photobooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots I'm working on, if you want a list for the prompts, here's the link.<br/>https://66.media.tumblr.com/f8c0774d7cfc7dccedc3eeabd3c06a1a/tumblr_ox61bxm1Td1vjxpxto1_1280.png<br/>You can also find it on Wondere11e's tumblr page, all credit goes to her for the prompts, I just followed them.<br/>Most of these have a NSFW twist, so yeah. That's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheith [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 Sheith One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day One: Cuddling with a twist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith sighed as Shiro ran his fingers through his dark locks. Shiro was practically petting him at this point, and Keith couldn't find it in him to care. He was just enjoying the moment as it was. Shiro and Keith had both been very stressed as of recently. With everything going on with Voltron being attacked over and over... Keith couldn't help but automatically fall into Shiro's arms when given the chance. He was so exhausted, and he was sure that Shiro was too, being the leader of Voltron and all. Shiro hummed under his breath, Keith looked up from his chest in question. Shiro just looked back down at Keith with a soft smile. </p>
<p>God, that smile almost always made Keith's heart melt.</p>
<p>Keith snuggled in closer to Shiro's chest, gripping onto his shirt softly and nuzzling into his collarbone. Shiro chucked under his breath and scooted Keith to the side, Keith whined in discomfort, but Shiro hushed him with sweet nothings. Shiro stood up off of their odd space bed, walking over to the door and turning off the lights, he then walked back to the bed, smiling at his boyfriend. Keith was always a sweetheart to Shiro. Even if he didn't show it in public, it showed in private places. And it warmed Shiro's heart that Keith was finally comfortable enough with him to cuddle with him. It had taken a long time for them to get this far. But now that they were here, Shiro didn't ever want to go back to how it was before.</p>
<p>Shiro crawled back into bed with his lover, snuggling close and wrapping his arms around Keith's slender but muscular frame. Keith sighed, letting the air out of his lungs slowly as Shiro tenderly held him. He loved him with all of his heart. He didn't know what he would to without Shiro and he didn't want to find out. Shiro was always there for him, through thick and thin. And Keith didn't want to ever be without him. And lucky for him, Shiro felt the same. Keith rolled over to where he was facing Shiro, and chastely kissed him. Shiro kissed back softly, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and pulling him closer. </p>
<p>Keith moved along with where his sides were being pulled to. He clung onto Shiro's shoulders with one arm and tangled the other in his boyfriend's hair. Shiro, in turn, gripped onto Keith's waist a little tighter, groaning into his mouth when Keith pulled his hair softly. Keith then gasped in surprise as Shiro quickly flipped them to where Keith's back was against the bed and Shiro was boxing him in with his muscular arms as he hovered above him. Shiro then leaned down to kiss him, softly, but with a purpose.</p>
<p>Shiro knew what Keith wanted, and he was 100% willing to give it to him. Shiro's galra hand fumbled at the side of their bed, reaching for their lube. Shiro wasn't sure which flavor it was, since they had gotten it from the space mall, and they hadn't used it yet. Of course they hadn't, Keith was a virgin after all. He scooted down Keith's body, placing his hand above Keith's clothed crotch, then squeezing gently, causing Keith to whine underneath him. He then moved to kiss his loving boyfriend once more, pulling his boxers down simultaneously. Keith wiggled underneath him, uncomfortable with the cold air hitting his rock hard dick. Keith's dick wasn't anything special, about 6 inches at most. And Shiro loved it, because it was just so... Keith. Everything from the little patch of dark hair above to the slight curve of it. Shiro didn't expect anything more or less from him. </p>
<p>Shiro knew he was bigger than the average person, but Keith didn't. So, Shiro guided Keith's hand to cup his bulge through his boxers. Keith whined softly at the feel of it, reaching down with his other hand to cup Shiro's balls as Shiro's breath hitched. Keith was going to be feeling this for weeks, and Keith knew it. His ass was going to be so fucking sore after this, but it was worth it. He was finally ready to go all the way with Shiro. He was finally ready to give himself to his lover.</p>
<p>Shiro took his hand away from Keith's cock, moving to grab the lube. He trickled a generous amount on his finger, not wanting to hurt Keith. He then circled around his rim, waiting for Keith to relax enough for him to push it in. When Keith didn't relax, Shiro softly gripped Keith's thigh so he could move it and peer up at him. Keith was flushed and sweating in anticipation. He didn't know how to make himself relax. "I'm sorry... I just- I can't stop thinking about what could go wrong." He blushed even harder at the end of his sentence in shame. Shiro just kissed the inside of his thigh and moved his face down towards Keith's hole.</p>
<p>Keith made a confused noise which turned into an abrupt moan as Shiro's tongue penetrated his rim. Shiro continued to move his tongue around, trying to find the spot, then he realized he might need to use his fingers as well, he looked up at Keith and said, "Relax, baby. It won't hurt for long, I promise." Keith just nodded in response. Gasping as Shiro brought his mouth back down, licking into his lover. He moved his middle finger to insert into Keith slowly, making sure not to push it in too fast, never wanting to hurt him. Keith gasped and writhed in the bed. "I-It hurts, Takashi..." Shiro just groaned against Keith's hole, causing Keith to whine and spread his legs out even further. Shiro could tell that Keith couldn't take much more before cumming, so he decided to make it quick, picking up the pace and curling his finger until he found the spot that made Keith yelp out. He hit it one, two, three times and Keith was spilling all over his pale stomach.</p>
<p>Shiro smiled softly and moved up to where Keith was panting, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the blanket up and over them. "I'll clean you up in a bit, okay?" Keith hummed an affirmative sound before drifting into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, beautiful." Shiro whispered into his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>